


The Fairy Mobmother

by BriarNChant (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Blood and Violence, EAH - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fairy Mob, Fairy Mobfather, Fairy Mobmother, Faybelle Thorn - Freeform, Mobster activity, epic winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/BriarNChant
Summary: You don't become the leader of The Fairy Mob without casting a few spells here and there...But, chosen destiny might play a part in that, too. One-shot, Faybelle centric. Inspired by Epic Winter. Mentions of Dexven, Darise. Slight mentions of 'mob jobs' aka killing people. (I put a warning up for graphic violence just in case).





	The Fairy Mobmother

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece came to me while watching Epic Winter. I did not enjoy that movie very much at all but, I did like the Fairy Mobfather thing and well, I wanted to explore a darker side to that. I don’t own EAH (obviously) and, please enjoy my interpretation here. Faybelle is aged up here, the only part where she's younger is the italicized part of the story because it's a flashback. Also, I borrowed a few things from the movie, The Godfather, which I haven't seen in years so, it may not be perfect. Either way, enjoy!

“I…I can explain, please just let me have another week and I’ll get you the money and…” There began the plea.

 

“Be quiet for the boss!” One of the Fairy Mobmother’s henchmen raised a fist at the frail young prince begging. 

 

“That’s enough out of both of you,” The Fairy Mobmother finally broke her silence as she slammed a fist down on her desk. 

 

The entire room went quiet, The Fairy Mobmother looked down as she interlocked her bejeweled fingers. For a brief moment, the terrifying glint in her eye was reflected in the diamonds of her rings. When she raised her eyes to look back up at everyone, the reality of the situation really set in. This was The Fairy Mobmother’s playing field, it was her game and, she was the only one who made the rules. It was that simple. 

 

“You dare come to me like this? After everything we have done for you?” The steely glare in her gray eyes was only further complemented by the white pinstripes on her otherwise plain, black suit. 

 

“M-Mobmother, you don’t understand I…” The young prince began to explain himself. 

 

To this, the Fairy Mobmother turned her chair around before cutting him off, “No, I understand alright. I once stood in the very same spot you did, begging…” 

 

* * *

 

_Certain destinies did not play out as predicted they would._

 

_ Daring Charming learned that he could control the beast he thought he was cursed to be turned into against his will. To really master controlling that monstrous part of himself, he turned to Cerise Hood for help.  _

 

_ After spending long periods of time with the hooded maiden, neither of the two could deny the dare they say, ’animal attraction’, between them.  _

 

_ Daring did his best to part with Rosabella on amicable terms. After the break-up, Rosabella left on a service trip to a remote corner of Hexico in order to help some goblins stop the ancient temple that they called home from being torn down.  _

 

_ Once Rosabella succeeded in that, she never returned to the Land of Ever After. She was busy aiding groups of beasts, trolls, ogres and other various creatures fight for their rights.  _

 

_ Then there was the whole mess with Raven Queen and Apple White. After it came out that Daring was not her predetermined prince, Apple went off the deep end and that was putting it lightly.  _

 

_In her own right, Apple because somewhat of an Evil Queen. She tried poisoning Raven on several occasions. That was until Apple was put behind a mirror prison which happened in the midst of having a passionate love affair with Darling Charming._

 

_ However, that ended when Daring brought up to his little sister that Apple might be using her if only to try and form the story that she wanted, they way she once used him. Perhaps the ‘feelings’ that Apple claimed to have for Darling might not be truly genuine. Realizing this could be true, Darling decided she was better off moving on.  _

 

_ Raven Queen on the other hand, while her life did not play out perfectly what with the unexpected pregnancy right out of Ever After High, she and her now husband, Dexter Charming had somehow found a balance to her unconventional story.  _

 

_ Thanks to the power of the Charming family, there was a full staff at Dexter and Raven’s disposal to care for their baby girl. This helped immensely since Dexter was going through training to be part of the land’s Royal Army during the day while Raven was taking classes at local Fairytale College at night. She was working on earning a degree to teach muse-ic.  _

 

_ Then, there was Briar Beauty. _

 

_ Hopper Croakington II’s affections for her were no secret and while they did have a short-lived fling by the end of senior year, they parted ways after graduating Ever After High. Ultimately, Briar fled the Land of Ever After because she refused to live a story she wanted no part: in other words, she refused to be the next Sleeping Beauty. _

 

_ Where did that leave Faybelle? Well, without a future for starters.  _

 

_ How in the world was she going to make a living? Dark magic enhancement classes were not cheap and, she may not even have to bother because the story she should’ve been part of wasn’t going to happen after all but… _

 

_ Faybelle couldn’t just sit around doing nothing with her life. After that Taxi Carriage accident had put her in a wing cast for almost six months, Faybelle knew that she had to get a move on with her life or she'd end up as fairy dust under someone’s tires.  _

 

_ The Fairy Mob’s number was still in Faybelle’s MirrorPhone, maybe they could help her.  _

 

_ They had been kind when Faybelle had asked for their help when it came to cleaning Ever After High. Not to mention, they have shown even more kindness in the way they had voided Faybelle’s contract once Daring agreed to serve out her sentence.  _

 

_ Those acts of benevolence alone were more than enough for Faybelle to realize that it was only fair for her to owe them at least one and the same.  _

 

_ She was desperate to get out of the slump she was in. Even if all the Fairy Mob would have her do was answering direct calls to their company or redirecting calls going to The Fairy Mobfather, Faybelle was all for it. _

 

 _“My dear_ principessa _,” The Fairy Mobfather smiled in_ Faybelle’s _direction._

 

_ “Sir, I’m no princess,” Faybelle knew the Fairytalian word he was using meant ‘princess.’ _

 

_ “Now, now, any beautiful winged-maiden that comes inta this place is a principessa. So, you wanna work for us? Why?” The Fairy Mobfather’s smile changed into a smirk.  _

 

_ “Following a destiny was not my destiny. And, now…Well, now I have no idea what to do with myself and…” Faybelle began to feel her breaths getting shorter, she was growing nervous as she attempted to explain herself to The Fairy Mobfather. _

 

_ “Say no more,” Even though he folded his hands in a calm fashion, his rings still all clanked against one another making a rather unpleasant and almost threatening sound that reverberated through the entire room.  _

 

_ Faybelle remained silent, waiting for The Fairy Mobfather to dictate what should happen next.  _

 

_ “Come forward,” He spoke as he gestured for Faybelle to walk closer to his desk. Next, he put out his dominant hand and point to the ring with the biggest diamond on it, “Kiss the ring.”  _

 

_ She did as told and then stepped back.  _

 

_ “Principessa Faybelle, welcome to the family.”  _

 

* * *

 

Eyes still closed, Faybelle made no effort to turn her chair around. She had not gotten to the position of Fairy Mobmother without paying her dues. 

 

When The Fairy Mobfather, the one who had been in charge before she came to power had welcomed her into the family, that was when her servitude began. She might be welcome but, she had to earn the love and respect of the family. 

 

Images of one blood-coated ballroom after another that had been cleaned up as if no crimes had ever occurred in them flashed through Faybelle’s mind. 

 

Eventually, all of those rooms with chandeliers and shiny floors blended together. While each case was different and had to be treated as such, there was a certain formula to running The Fairy Mob.

 

As her magic grew stronger, the missions she was given to complete became longer, more dangerous and not to mention, bloodier. 

 

Once more, while such a thing did initially shock her, Faybelle realized that she had a knack for what she was now allowed to call ‘the family business’. 

 

She had money, power, respect, and the love of her new family. 

 

Before The Fairy Mobfather’s passing, he had introduced Faybelle to his son and the two were soon wed. The Fairy Mobfather's son was meant to take over running the family business. But, not long after he and Faybelle had welcomed their son, her husband was murdered. 

 

Naturally, Faybelle got revenge on those who had taken her husband’s life. 

 

That had been the ultimate test of how much power she had garnered over the years and was ultimately what brought her to power as The Fairy Mobmother. 

 

Turning her chair back around, Faybelle knew that she had to deal with the scrawny, fearful and trembling young prince in the room. 

 

“Now, how dare you come to me on the day of my son’s wedding. You have asked me and, more importantly, you have asked my family to hurt those who have brought nothing but harm to your life so, we did. All that we ask in return is that you pay your debt since we did what you asked of us. Yet, you have the gall to come in here and beg for more time to make this payment? You shouldn’t have sought out the services that my family provides if you knew you couldn’t pay for them.” 

 

“B-but, Mobmother,” He began again. 

 

That comment of protest hit Faybelle’s last nerve. 

 

“Boys, take him away!” Once more Faybelle swung her chair around so that her back was to everyone else in the room. 

 

“Move it!” 

 

“Let’s get outta ‘ere, buddy.” 

 

“N-no, please! AH...” 

 

Faybelle tuned out the voices of her henchmen as well as the beginnings of the scream coming from the prince who did not want to pay up. Business was business, nothing more and nothing less.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is just something that came to me after watching Epic Winter. And no, I don't have a specific identity for the prince who Faybelle sends away at the end of this is but, feel free to interpret it as whoever you like. Like I said, I figure Faybelle is MUCH older here, what with the mention of her having a son who's getting married. I don't know if any of you out there have seen the Godfather movies but, the whole 'son getting married thing' is a The Godfather is talking about the day of his daughter's wedding. And yes, I decided that in the world of Ever After High Fairytalian is what the word for 'Italian' would be. Plus, yes, check the Ever After High wiki lexicon page because they do call Mexico 'Hexico'. I didn't love the Epic Winter movie because of the whole Daring/Rosabella thing which I found very forced. But, I like the idea of Faybelle being tied to The Fairy Mob so, I took that and ran with it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
